12 Days Of Christmas
by Steph5756
Summary: So, this is my Avengers Christmas story idea. I sorta changed the idea of it. It is a Stony fic, as of now. So there will be slash, but nothing heavy. I wrote this on my iPad so please be nice about errors. Fluff, pure fluff and there's a de-aging chapter or two. Please review. I love review, even if they are, like, two words.
1. A Loki Stuck In A Tree

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me: _

_A Loki stuck in a tree. _

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" Tony turned to see Loki looking at him with an eyebrow cocked, questioning.

"Uh, decorations. Duh." Tony was holding up some garland to put on the stair railings.

"For what? Did we not just finish with Gracegiving?"

"It's Thanksgiving. And yes, we did."

"Then what are you decorating for?"

"Christmas. It's supposed to be when people are waiting for the savior to be born, but over time it's become all about the presents."

"There will be gifts?"

"Of course! Alright, here's the story: there's this big, old, fat dude with a long, white beard who wears a red suit. Every year, he comes to the houses of the good people and gives them presents and fills their stockings with lots of cool stuff, and he gives the bad people lumps of coal. Everyone leaves him milk and cookies for when he magically squeezes his big body down the chimneys. Then people open their presents on Christmas day and exchange gifts with one another. Also, cheesy music is a big deal and so is flying reindeer. Ooh! And trees and lights. And red and green."

"O...kay." Loki was still confused.

"Why don't you take these and tape them on the walls?" Tony suggested, handing Loki a bunch of wall decorations.

...

Soon the boys had everything decorated and ready to go. All that was left was the tree. It was a fake tree, the same tree Tony had used since he was a child. He grabbed the tinsel and handed it to Loki after showing him how to wrap it around the tree, then he left the room to get the ordainments. When he came back, Loki was wrapped up in the tree.

"What the-"

"Do not ask, it will only humiliate me further."

"Ah, it's okay, Loki. It's the first time you have been here for this. Although, I do need to take a picture. For the memory." And he did. And put it on Facebook. And he laughed about it for days. Loki did not.


	2. Two Alien Gods

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: _

_Two alien gods and a Loki stuck in a tree._

"What is this Christmas you speak of?" Thor boomed.

"It's a holiday where a big man in a red suit comes and brings everyone presents." Tony explained.

"Oh! What are presents?"

"You know, gifts. Toys and junk and random stuff people want. People wrap them in paper that has characters and famous people and snowmen and stuff on them."

"What else happens?" Loki asked, curious.

"Well, many people sing some songs and people like to do stuff with the snow. Others bake a lot of cookies and some people watch a lot of movies. You see, we are supposed to give everybody presents. Then a man called Santa Clause comes and leaves all the good people things they ask for and he leaves the bad people coal."

...

"Tony?" Loki asked later that night.

"Yes, Loki?"

"Am I gonna get coal when Santa comes?" Tony looked at the man that seemed so child-like.

"Nah, you've done enough good over the last few months to make up for all the bad."

"I don't think that's true." It was silent for a long time

"C'mere." Tony held his arms open for Loki. Loki climbed onto Tony's bed and cuddled into his arms. "You are a good man. You do good things. Natasha and Clint probably feel the same way, but they won't get coal for Christmas."

"But they've had years..."

"Loki. Stop it."

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting. So just sit here with me."

"May I, too, sit with you?" Thor asked, peering into the room. Tony laughed and so did Loki.

"Yeah, big man. Come on over here."

When Steve peered into the room a few hours later, he smiled at the sight he saw. He snapped a picture before covering up Tony and the two alien gods, who looked so innocent asleep.


	3. Three Confused Heroes

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: _

_Three confused heroes, two alien gods, and a Loki stuck in a tree. _

Tony sat with three confused Avengers. Steve, Loki, and Thor had no clue what modern Christmas entailed. He planned to explain it to them. Tony, being Tony, decided acting it out was a good idea. Tony was being the narrator, Clint was being the little boy, Pepper was being the mother, Happy was being the father, Maria and Sitwell were being elves, Jane was being Mrs. Clause, Coulson was being Santa, and Darcy, Bruce, and Natasha were another family.

"So, all the boys and girls of the world write these letters to a man called Santa Clause who brings lots of toys and candy that they ask for." He pointed to Clint as he pretended to write a letter.

"Dear Santa," Clint said loudly, pissed that this was his role. "I would like a new bow and arrow for Christmas this year."

"And then," Tony continued. "The kids give their letters to their parents, who mail them to the north pole for Santa."

Pepper grabbed the letter from Clint and gave it to Happy after putting it in an envelope. He left the room with the letter and Tony continued.

"Santa has a team of elves who work for him in the north pole and one of the elves sorts through all the letters for Santa."

Maria took the letter and the empty envelopes Tony had decidedly poured onto the floor and put them in neat piles.

"Then she gives the letters of the good kids to Santa, who gives the orders to the other elves to make the toys."

Sitwell tied a bow onto Clint's bow. The two lovely elves had on the green hats and pointy shoes and everything. Tony could get anything he wanted to happen, no matter what.

"Then Santa, on Christmas Eve night, gets on his sleigh and Mrs. Clause makes sure he has his extra socks. And he flies around the world on with his sleigh guided by flying reindeer and delivers toys to everyone!"

Phil sat on a rocking chair that had a rope attached to it. Jane handed him a pair of socks and Fury grudgingly entered the room. He had a glowing nose on and a pair of fake antlers. He was Rudolph.

"Rudolph here lights the way so Santa can see in the dark." Tony added with a smirk as Fury pulled Phil's rocking chair out of the room. "Everybody has to go to bed early on Christmas Eve so Santa can come, but we leave him cookies and carrots for his reindeer. He only comes if everyone in the house is asleep."

Bruce pretended to be in a bed with Natasha and Darcy was their daughter who didn't want to sleep. Then she laid down next to her "parents" and they pretended to all asleep.

"On Christmas morning, everyone wakes up early to open the presents they got from Santa and from each other."

They showed Pepper open a wrapped coffee cup and Happy get a key chain and Clint get his bow.

"And everyone lives happily ever after. The end." He paused, finally looking at Steve, Loki and Thor. "Do you understand now?" Steve simply raised an eyebrow, giving him a knowing look. Loki and Thor nodded, then shook their heads. Oh well, they will get it someday.

"You mean I had to wear this stupid footie pajama thing just for you to not understand?!" Clint exclaimed. "I hate you people." He stormed out of the room and everyone, except Fury, laughed even if it was lightly for some.


	4. Four Yelling Agents

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: _

_Four yelling agents, three confused heroes, two alien gods, and a Loki stuck in a tree. _

"What were you thinking, bringing them out here?" Coulson asked, looking at Tony.

"I'm sorry. I thought bringing them out for dinner was a great idea. How was I supposed to know they would tear up the place?" Tony asked.

"For once I think Tony is right here, Agent Coulson. All he wanted to do was show them a place that decorated for the holidays. This place seemed like the best restaurant that decorated. All they wanted to do was find out how they strung the popcorn." Steve said.

"Ah, so that's why there is popcorn and string everywhere." Phil nodded.

"Bring them home, no more restaurants that aren't already dangerous or Thor and Hulk proofed."

...

"Why?" Maria Hill asked simply.

"Everybody should get to see The Grinch. It's just too bad they felt like putting on the sing along version today. They like to sing and dance. And they had food in their hands." Tony said innocently.

The movie theater was covered in candy and popcorn and soda and slushies. There hadn't been many other people there, luckily. But the entire team was covered in a sticky mess of junk food.

"Doesn't matter, Stark. Pack up your children and go home. No more movies outside of the Tower." Maria said, leaving.

"I think they enjoyed themselves anyway." Steve stated to Tony. Tony smiled at him, then cast a look at his team.

Clint was picking gummy bears out of Natasha's hair as Natasha laughed at something he was saying. Loki was using magic to clean the celling. Bruce was moping the floor as he continued to sing the Grinch song. And Thor... Thor was opening a slushy contained and pouring it on his head. Trying to wash his hair, it seemed.

"No, Thor! Wait till we get home!" Steve shouted, making his way towards the god to stop him.

"Yeah, that will only make it smell good!" Tony called. Steve sent him a glare before taking care of Thor.

...

"What possessed you to do this?" Sitwell asked.

There was a giant float that had everybody's names on it in red or green. Of course, the entire team stood on it now, weapons still in hand. Which had been the initial problem. Steve was now apologizing to everyone and giving statements to the press about the team's behavior.

"Everybody deserves their own float in a Christmas parade." Tony simply replied.

"They were singing the Grinch song at the top of their lungs. Do I want to know why?"

"It's the only one they know," Tony explained.

"Why is that?"

"Only movie they've seen. So far. But if you're looking for something different, I can arrange that."

"Shut up and go home."

...

"Never again, Stark. What the hell were you thinking?!" Fury yelled.

"That they'd get past the automatic doors before the problems would start." Tony answered seriously.

"Two of them are gods from Asgard and another is a soldier from World War Two. You thought the doors wouldn't take away their attention?"

"I thought other things would be bigger obstacles, yes."

"House arrest, all of you. The only time you are not there is when you are on missions. Otherwise, have Ms. Potts or Agent Coulson get stuff for you."

"Right, fine." Tony paused, turning. "I just love yelling agents!" He exclaimed to Steve. "Don't you?" Steve grinned.


	5. Five Christmas Crads!

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: _

_Five Christmas cards! Four yelling agents, three confused heroes, two alien gods, and a Loki stuck in a tree. _

Tony sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, opening mail while Steve cooked breakfast. The only reason Tony was awake this early was because Thor and Loki woke him up early because they needed to know if it really was snowing. It was. Tony planned to take them all sledding as soon as Pepper got home with the sleds and snow gear for everybody.

He opened an envelope, pulling out a piece of red construction paper that was folded into a card shape. There was green glitter glue along the edges of the card and big green letters written in marker that read: _Merry Xmas. Inside was a note that he read in his head. Merry Christmas, Avengers. My name is Claire Smith and I am in the first grade. Thank you for saving the world so my family could have a good Christmas. You saved my mommy a few months ago and now I have a baby brother. Thank you, and Merry Christmas!_

Tony didn't know he was even smiling until Steve nudged his arm and raised an eyebrow. He simply handed the letter to Steve before opening the next one, from Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis from their science trip in Egypt with Erik Selvig. _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, guys. We are sorry we can't be there this year. We promise to bring you home something. Love you all, be safe._

He smiled and opened another letter before telling Jarvis to call the team downstairs for food. _Dear 'Vengers, my sister and I are very thankful for what you do. Have a Happy Christmas and a Merry Holidays!_ There was a picture of the children's family attached and a hand-drawn picture on the card of the Avengers all wearing Santa hats. Tony laughed and then read the back of the family picture that said the children's names and ages. _Blake Adams and Grace Adams, age 6 and age 3_.

"Stark, what are you doing up? And reading?" Clint asked, shocked.

"Yeah, isn't it sleep till noon and party all night?" Natasha asked.

"What are these, friends?" Thor boomed, picking up one of the cards.

"Christmas cards from kids and the girls," Steve answered.

"Can I see?" Bruce asked, trying to peek around Thor's shoulder.

Tony opened the next card, "Here, I'll read these two out loud." He showed them the cover of the card, a snowman a little kid drew. "_Happy Holidays, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. My name is Avery Nelson and I asked Santa for you guys to have Christmas off this year. All the other boys asked for toy cars and rocket ships, but I asked for the bad guys to stop being bad for Christmas. My mom made me ask for other things too, but that's my main wish. Have a good Holiday Season._"

"Aw, that's sweet." Pepper said, making everyone in the room, minus Natasha because she's too awesome, jump.

"Mr. Stark, what a lovely girl scream you have." Phil Coulson said with a grin.

"I assure you, that was a manly shout, Agent." But Steve simply put an arm around Tony's shoulder and guided him back to his chair.

"Right." Loki snorted.

"Shut it, Reindeer Games, or I will-"

"Why don't you just read the last letter, Tony?" Steve suggested. Tony looked like he was about to protest when Steve used his leader-voice, "Anthony."

"Fine. Just don't call me that again." He opened the letter. "_Dear Avengers, I am Sophia Taylor and I wanted to invite you to my school's holiday party on the 20th. We are having free food and dancing and singing. Then we are all going ice-skating. The teachers wanted someone to speak about the holidays with us and I said I'd ask you. I want to prove the other kids wrong and let them know that people really do like me, and anyone else who may be different. Please come. I go to Dawn Garden's Elementary School in New York. The party is 2-6 on the 20th of December. Thanks, even if you don't come. Happy Holidays._"

Phil, Pepper, and the entire team looked at Tony with wide eyes. Most of them were hopeful, but Phil and Pepper and Steve were reluctant.

"Can we go, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I want to teach those kids not to pick on people like that." Clint said, cracking his knuckles.

"Please?" Loki and Thor asked.

"Pretty please?" Natasha, oddly enough, begged.

"Uh..." He glanced at Steve, who gave a slight nod. "Yeah, we can go. You all will just need to be good."

"Yay!" They cheered.

"You get to talk to the scary agents." Tony whispered to Steve, who looked slightly frightened. "Don't worry, you are their favorite."


	6. Six Songs A Singing

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_Six songs a singing, five Christmas cards! Four yelling agents, three confused heroes, two alien gods, and a Loki stuck in a tree. _

"Alright, we need to learn how to sing Christmas carols. You guys will die at that party if you don't know any music. You can't sing the Grinch all night." Tony announced. "We will start with something easy, We Wish You A Merry Christmas." He handed them each a piece of paper. "These are the words we will sing. I already taught them to Steve so we will be the examples."

"We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin; Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year. Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer

We won't go until we get some; We won't go until we get some; We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"What is figgy pudding?" Clint asked.

"I don't know, it's just part of the song." Tony answered.

"That repeats too much." Loki complained.

"Ugh, just forget about it. Next is Jingle Bells." Tony announced.

"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh. O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way Bells on bob tails ring, making spirits bright What fun it is to laugh and sing, a sleighing song tonight Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride And soon Miss Fanny Bright, was seated by my side The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot We got into a drifted bank, and then we got upsot

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh yeah Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh."

"I do not get it." Thor said with a frown.

"You don't need to. This is more of a fun song. Next is more serious."

"The First Noel, the Angels did say, was to certain poor shepherds in fields where they lay. In fields where they lay keeping their sheep On a cold winter's night that was so deep. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel!

They looked up and saw a star Shining in the East beyond them far And to the earth it gave great light And so it continued both day and night. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel!

And by the light of that same star Three Wise men came from country far To seek for a King was their intent And to follow the star wherever it went. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel!

This star drew nigh to the northwest O'er Bethlehem it took its rest And there it did both Pause and stay Right o'er the place where Jesus lay. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel!

Then entered in those Wise men three Full reverently upon their knee And offered there in His presence Their gold and myrrh and frankincense. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel!

Then let us all with one accord Sing praises to our heavenly Lord That hath made Heaven and earth of nought And with his blood mankind has bought. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel!"

"That is... very religious." Natasha said.

"Yeah, but it's popular." Tony gave them new sheets.

"You better watch out You better not cry Better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town He's making a list And checking it twice; Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice Santa Claus is coming to town He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake He knows if you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake! O! You better watch out! You better not cry Better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town."

"That is the Santa Clause you have informed us about, right?" Loki asked.

"Yes. Here is the next song."

"Hark the herald angels sing "Glory to the newborn King! Peace on earth and mercy mild God and sinners reconciled" Joyful, all ye nations rise Join the triumph of the skies With the angelic host proclaim: "Christ is born in Bethlehem" Hark! The herald angels sing "Glory to the newborn King!" Christ by highest heav'n adored Christ the everlasting Lord! Late in time behold Him come Offspring of a Virgin's womb Veiled in flesh the Godhead see Hail the incarnate Deity Pleased as man with man to dwell Jesus, our Emmanuel Hark! The herald angels sing "Glory to the newborn King!" Hail the heav'n-born Prince of Peace! Hail the Son of Righteousness! Light and life to all He brings Ris'n with healing in His wings Mild He lays His glory by Born that man no more may die Born to raise the sons of earth Born to give them second birth Hark! The herald angels sing "Glory to the newborn King!""

"Only one more for today."

"O Come All Ye Faithful Joyful and triumphant, O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem. Come and behold Him, Born the King of Angels; O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord.

O Sing, choirs of angels, Sing in exultation, Sing all that hear in heaven God's holy word. Give to our Father glory in the Highest; O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord.

All Hail! Lord, we greet Thee, Born this happy morning, O Jesus! for evermore be Thy name adored. Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing; O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord."

"I like Christmas songs!" Thor boomed.

"It's a new thing for me, mostly." Clint said, nodding.

"Well, we can do more later on. They are easy to learn and soon you will get used to it."


	7. Seven Kids A Crying

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: _

_Seven kids a crying, six songs a singing, five Christmas cards! Four yelling agents, three confused heroes, two alien gods, and a Loki stuck in a tree. _

They aren't sure how it happened. The only thing plausible was some kind of gas that you had to breathe in. But that didn't explain why Steve hadn't changed. He had been breathing in the same air as the rest of the team, Phil, and Pepper. But there were seven children, not eight. Oh yes, the team had been turned into little kids. Hopefully they turned back soon, so they could go to that party. The scientists in SHIELD thought Steve didn't change because of his superhuman system and Tony hadn't changed because of the suit.

So here Tony stood, in the middle of a store that sold kid stuff, looking for someone to help him. He had little Natasha in a cart and little Phil holding one of his hands as he watched over little Clint and little Thor. Steve had little Pepper, little Loki, and little Bruce. Tony was not sure what he was really looking for.

"Oh, they are so cute!" A woman who worked at the store gushed. "Are they yours?"

"Uh, no. They are my friends'. Listen, I need clothes for them and I don't know how long they will be staying with me. My, uh... boyfriend... is looking for food for them. He has the other three and we have a toddler boy and a couple kids that are about that one's age." Tony pointed at Clint.

"Well, we should get them some long pants and sweaters because it is winter. Do they not have coats?"

"Uh, no. They came in those pajamas. Their parents had a very last minute emergency."

"Do they like the Avengers, then?

"Yeah, they are big fans, these kids. You have no idea."

"Well, we have lots of Avengers stuff. Will you need bedding?"

"Yeah, I suppose. So, we have one kid for every hero and Loki."

"Okay. Let's get the sizes picked out."

...

"Tony, are you guys ready to go?" Steve asked when he saw him waiting near the check outs after they texted.

"Yeah, Mary is just getting the last things on the list."

"Who's-"

"Here you go, Tony. Hopefully you won't need extra sheets, but you never know. Oh! You must be Steve, it's very nice to meet you."

"So, we better get going. The kids need to get some sleep and so do we." Tony said, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulder.

"Okay. Well good luck boys. Hope you get some sleep."

...

Go figure, the woman would be right. The kids were up all night, screaming their little heads off. Steve bounced toddler Bruce on his hip as he cried about his nightmares. Tony rubbed baby Natasha's back as she bawled. Clint was crying so hard he made himself throw up.

"God, I hope they turn back soon." Tony moaned in despair as he sat on the couch.

"Me too." Steve replied, worn out.


	8. Eight Lights A Blinking

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: _

_Eight lights a blinking, seven kids a crying, six songs a singing, five Christmas cards! Four yelling agents, three confused heroes, two alien gods, and a Loki stuck in a tree. _

"Tony!" A little voice yelled a few mornings later.

"Shh. Tony's not here right now, please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you later." Tony paused. "Beep!"

"Tony said he's not here guys, let's go find Steve." Little Thor said. Tony's lips fought a smile.

"Not happening, Stark. You can't make me cook and take care of them at the same time. Get your lazy but in here." Steve warned.

"Ugh, fine." He got off the couch and scooped up the toddler Bruce who was poking his face with those sticky little fingers. "Okay, kiddies. Where is Tasha?"

"In the bathroom." Little Loki answered.

"What? She's in diapers, why would she be in the bathroom?" But he made his way down the hall to see, sure enough, Natasha in the bathroom. She was gripping onto the rim of the toilet as she put her baby hands inside the toilet bowl. "No, no, no!" Tony set down Bruce and rushed into the room, lifting Natasha away from the toilet. "Oh, gross. Natasha, icky. Icky poo poo." He turned on the sink before he realized that wouldn't do the job. He filled up the baby bath tub as he set her in the real tub that had nothing in it.

"I have to give Natasha a bath, you need to watch the kids." Tony announced, putting Bruce in the playpen in the kitchen.

"What, no way! Why does she need a bath?"

"Because someone left the toilet seat up."

"I don't want to know more than that."

"Didn't think so."

Soon they were all in the kitchen, eating pancakes. Steve and Tony had finally gotten used to this whole kid thing and were trying to embrace it. Natasha and Bruce both had their cribs set up in Tony's room, where both men were sleeping at night. Thor and Loki shared a bedroom down the hall, Phil and Clint shared a room across the hall, and Pepper got her own room right next to Tony's bedroom. Phil was the best of all the kids, Bruce a close second. Loki was pretty shy, so he was good, but Thor was loud. Clint was the worst, surprisingly followed by Pepper. Natasha was a pretty troublesome baby girl. After breakfast, the kids ran into the living room, ready to reek more havoc.

"Clint broked the tree!" Phil yelled and Tony and Steve came rushing in.

"What?! Where?!"

"The lights." Loki replied.

Sure enough, there were eight lights blinking on the tree, ready to burn out. But none of that was Clint's fault. Thank Odin. Clint had already broken five ornaments, causing Steve and Tony to take them all down and replace them with child ornaments.

"Oh, buddy." Steve said and Tony noticed that Clint was crying, truly upset that he thought he broke he lights. They were his favorite thing about the tree. Steve knelt down next to Clint, putting a hand on his little shoulder. "Hey, you didn't do it. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I was playing with the switch like you told me not to and then they did that!" He blubbered.

"Clint, these lights are old. That's why they did that. When they get old, they need to be replaced. That's all." Tony explained to him, now on his other side.

"Really?" Clint sniffed.

"Really." Tony assured him.

...

When the kids took their nap before lunch, Steve and Tony relaxed on the couch. When Tony was almost asleep himself, Steve spoke.

"You really are good with them."

"Really? Thanks." Tony yawned.

"I never expected that you of all people would be good with kids."

"Wow, thanks. Now I feel loved." Tony said sarcastically. "What faith you have in me."

"You know what I meant."

"I do." Tony agreed. Both men were almost asleep when they heard a call.

"I need a glass of water!" Phil called.

"Me too!" Pepper called. Tony and Steve chuckled.

"I'll get it." Tony said, leaving the couch.

"I'm coming!" He called.

...

Nap time was almost over, so Tony and Steve were making the kids some lunch. Just alphabet soup and sandwiches made to look like faces. They were cutting up some fruit into little bite sizes for them when it happened. A very adult voice yelled out.

"Why am I wearing pajamas with my face on them?!" Clint.

"Why am I wearing Tony's face?!" Pepper.

"Why am I in Tony's room?!" Bruce.

"In a crib?!" Natasha.

"Well," Tony turned to Steve, "I guess they are back to normal."

"I guess so."


	9. Nine Heroes Dancing

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_Nine heroes dancing, eight lights a blinking, seven kids a crying, six songs a singing, five Christmas cards! Four yelling agents, three confused heroes, two alien gods, and a Loki stuck in a tree._

"Are you ready to go yet?" Steve called through Tony's door.

"Yeah, I'm just helping the boys with their ties."

"Why can't they do it themselves?" Steve asked.

"Because two of them are from a different planet, one acts like a bird, and the other has been living God knows where for who knows how many years."

"Where's Phil? And the girls?"

"Phil is waiting in the garage and the girls are in my bathroom."

"Why?"

"They knew you would come here first and they needed help with their hair. Apparently you know how to French Braid?"

"Okay, I'm coming in."

...

Soon, they were outside of Dawn Garden's Elementary School, the school the little girl Sophia Taylor had asked them to come to. They entered the building, Tony leading the way and Steve making sure everybody followed him. Tony waked up to the front desk where kids and parents were checking in their coats and other belongings.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Me and my team received a letter from one of your students, Sophia Taylor, inviting us here to speak?"

The woman at the desk widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Uh, well, yes. Come with me then. I'll bring you to the back so you can get on the stage."

...

The stage was small, but it was still a stage. The team was told they would be talking about the holidays and what they meant to them. The people in charge were flustered, wondering how that little girl who had no friends managed to get the Avengers to come to their party. Soon, it was time for them to go on stage.

"Hello everybody." A woman said. "We have some very special guest speakers here today, to tell us what they do during the holidays and what they mean to them. Please welcome the Avengers!"

There were collective gasps and clapping. Tony entered the stage with his little flock following him. Steve brought up the rear with Pepper and Phil right in front of him. Tony took the microphone and handed it to Steve.

"Hey, can you all hear me or do I need the microphone?" There was a collective shout of 'you're good'.

"Okay, so I'm Tony Stark, Iron Man. Me and the team are here today because a little girl sent us a card, asking us if we could come speak for you guys. Her name is Sophia Taylor." The audience gasped. "Is Sophia here? Sophia, can you come up here with us?"

People moved aside as someone walked through the crowd. Soon a little girl was standing awkwardly at the side of the stage. Steve went and lifted her onto the stage. The team immediately realized why she called herself different. The girl was about eight years old and she had dark brown hair that looked naturally curly. Her sad dark green eyes told you she had been through a lot in her few years of life. She was wearing a red dress that had fluffy white trim and a red head band.

But the thing that really made her stick out was her arm. Or lack of therefore. The little girl only had one arm. When the team saw this and realized that was why she was picked on, they grew angry.

"Hi, Sophia. Come here." Tony said, kneeling down to her short height. She walked over to him, hesitantly. "We came here for you, Sophia." He put an arm around her. "For me, the holidays used to mean spending money on gifts and getting gifts. But that was before my team, my family, came to live with me. This will be our first Christmas together and it is bringing on new meanings. Now Christmas means family and friends and love." He paused, glancing at Steve. "I've finally got people to share it with."

...

The team had all shared their stories and got it off their chests about bullying. The rest of the night was spent dancing (like they had been practicing) and singing and eating and socializing. Then they went ice skating. That was where the fun started for real. Steve admitted he had never skated before.

"It's not funny, Tony!" Steve hissed. Tony was laughing lightly.

"Aw, come on, Cap. I'm just surprised, is all. Listen, I'll help you. I'm a pro."

"I don't believe that."

"Fine, I'll prove it. Just stay here and watch me." Tony got on the ice and skated off. It was pretty impressive, Steve had to admit. "Ready?" Tony asked, skating up to him. Steve nodded hesitantly. Tony helped him onto the ice.

When he slipped after trying to move, Tony wrapped an arm around his waist. "I've got you. I won't let you fall."

That's when both men realized their true feelings for each other. That was the moment they would always remember.


	10. Ten Movies Watching

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: _

_Ten movies watching, nine heroes dancing, eight lights a blinking, seven kids a crying, six songs a singing, five Christmas cards! Four yelling agent, three confused heroes, two alien gods, and a Loki stuck in a tree._

"Movie marathon?" Bruce asked.

"_Christmas_ movie marathon," Tony corrected.

"How many are we watching?" Phil asked.

"Ten." Pepper answered. "He brought out ten."

Pepper and Phil had been officially added to all Christmas events that the team did. The movie marathon was the one Tony had been most excited for.

"What's first, friend Stark?" Thor boomed.

"A Charlie Brown Christmas." Tony answered. He had already set up the living room, blankets and pillows on the couches and on the floor in front of the TV. There was a large couch, which Tony was going to sit on with Steve and Loki. On the floor in front of them, Clint, Phil, and Natasha were sitting. Bruce got the small couch with Thor and Pepper got the recliner to herself. The fireplace was crackling in the corner and everyone had a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn to share with the people next to them. Thor and Pepper each got their own. Pepper because she was alone on the recliner and Thor because he could eat more than anyone else.

They watched that, it was short and sweet and it confused Thor. Then Tony put in Frosty The Snowman. Everyone liked that one, a little too much. Then came the Santa Clause trilogy. Steve especially liked those ones. Soon after, they watched Home Alone, Tony's personal favorite. Then came Elf, Thor's new favorite. Then they watched The Polar Express, Phil's favorite. Then came Rudolf, and everyone learned a new song. That was Loki's favorite, since he learned that was where his nickname came from.

The last movie was a new one to Tony and everyone else. At the point when he actually put the movie in, most were nearly asleep, so he didn't get criticized. Tony hadn't seen the movie since his mother was alive.

"It's A Wonderful Life?" Steve asked, eyes so happy you would have thought Tony had told him everyone he loved was alive and waiting for him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I remember hearing about it. They were making it before I... went under."

"Wow, then I suppose you will understand it better than I will."

"Have you seen it?"

"Not since I was a kid. My mom watched it every year with me, since my dad refused to watch it. I don't really remember it."

They watched the movie, everyone else in the room seemed asleep. Tony found himself lying across Steve's chest and Loki was snuggled in his side. The others were draped over each other where they were sleeping. Steve adored the movie and smiled at Tony.

"That was a great movie." He whispered and Tony hummed in agreement.

"They need to get in bed." Tony murmured. He adjusted Loki so he wouldn't wake him up and then got off the couch. "I'm gonna bring Pepper to her new room, you get Thor cause I know I can't carry him." Tony whispered, lifting Pepper off the recliner.

When he came back down, he saw a half-asleep Phil and a zombie-like Clint making their way in the direction of their rooms. Natasha strolled out a second later and Tony didn't know how she did it. He lifted up Loki and brought him to his room, seeing Steve lift up Bruce when he was leaving the room. They met back in the living room and started to clean up, gathering sticky blankets, popcorn bowls, and hot chocolate mugs. The blankets went in the washing machine and the dishes went in the dishwasher.

"I think I should go to bed. Thanks, for tonight, Tony. I enjoyed it and I think they did too."

"Yeah, no problem, Steve. I had a good time too. See ya in the morning."

"Hey." Steve said at the last second before they parted ways.

"Huh?" Tony asked, turning to face him.

"You called me Steve, not Cap or Captain or Rogers."

"Well, maybe you've officially gained my trust. Sweet dreams."


	11. Eleven Whining People

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: _

_Eleven whining people, ten movies watching, nine heroes dancing, eight lights a blinking, seven kids a crying, six songs a singing, five Christmas cards! Four yelling agents, three confused heroes, two alien gods, and a Loki stuck in a tree._

Tony sat, the day before Christmas Eve, looking at the paper. Steve had made everyone breakfast and left some in the microwave for him. Tony had promised Steve that he would wake up on time for Christmas Eve to spend the day with everyone. Then, Christmas day, he would wake up early with the team to open breakfast and eat some sticky buns Steve was making.

Thor entered the room and went directly to the cupboards. He rummaged through it and when he didn't seem to find what he was looking for he turned to Tony.

"Where are my poptarts?" He asked.

"I don't know, buddy. Maybe someone ate them."

"But they are _mine_!" He complained.

"Sharing is caring." Steve said, entering the room.

"But I don't _care_!" Thor said with a frown and Tony covered his mouth to hide his laugh. Thor was in deep trouble for that one.

...

"_Tony_!" Clint whined, entering his workshop.

"Jesus Christ!" Tony yelled as he hit his head on the car he was working on. "What do you want?!"

"Maria and Phil won't let me watch TV!"

"Maria's here?" Tony asked. Clint nodded. Tony sighed and followed him upstairs.

"Hill, Coulson; why won't you let Clint watch TV? You aren't even watching anything." Tony was confused as he wiped his hands on his grease stained shirt.

"He won't stop watching Rudolf." Phil complained.

"It's driving us crazy!" Maria yelled, being dramatic.

"Clint, why won't you watch something else?"

"Because I like that one!"

"How about we watch a TV show. Have you ever heard of Tom And Jerry?" He asked.

"I have." Phil said. The other two shook their heads.

"Well, I have a movie with Christmas episodes on it. Why don't you all watch that?"

They all hesitated before nodding in agreement and Tony found and put on the movie.

...

"I am going to _kill you_!" Loki shouted.

Tony looked at Steve and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and getting off the couch. Steve had been reading a book while Tony was watching Tom And Jerry with Phil and Maria and Clint.

"I got it." He said, walking toward the yelling. He entered the room the yelling was coming from and saw Natasha running from Loki. Loki's face was painted to look like Rudolf. Tony had to hide his laugh as he grabbed Loki's sweater, stopping him from chasing Natasha.

"Let me _go_!" Loki whined, trying to pull away.

"What happened?"

"I was sleeping and she found it funny to paint my face!"

"Loki, it will come off. Natasha, apologize and go get Steve."

"Sorry." Natasha mocked in a childish voice.

"Natasha." Tony warned.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I thought it would be funny."

"Loki." Tony warned when he said nothing. Loki rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, Natasha. I forgive you."

"Happy now, Dad?" They both asked.

"Very."

...

"Don't touch that!" Bruce yelled and a loud boom followed. Steve and Ton went running down the stairs with everyone else in pursuit. In Bruce's workshop it looked like a tornado had blown through. The walls were black with soot from the explosion. Nobody wanted to know what Fury had touched to make the room blow up, and nobody tried to ask.

"I didn't know!" Fury explained. "It's his fault for having things that explode lying around!" And that was the first time any of them had heard Director Nick Fury whine.

"It is not! Tony, it wasn't my fault!" Bruce complained.

"All of you be quiet. I have had it up to here with all the complaining. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and if any of you whine or complain, you will not get anything!"

Tony would never admit that in telling them to stop whining and complaining, he was doing exactly that.


	12. Twelve Presents Given

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_Twelve presents given, eleven whining people, ten movies watching, nine heroes dancing, eight lights a blinking, seven kids a crying, six songs a singing, five Christmas cards! Four yelling agent, three confused heroes, and a Loki stuck in a tree. _

It was Christmas Eve and Tony woke up on time today. They had planned a Secret Santa gift exchange for Christmas Eve with everyone. Fury, Maria, and Sitwell were also invited.

"Everyone open their presents and then guess who had you." Steve said.

Everyone tore open their presents. Loki got a stuffed reindeer, Thor got a bunch of boxes of poptarts, and Bruce got some new test tubes and high grade chemicals. Natasha got a new gun and a knife sharpener, Fury got a eye patch that was Grinch themed and some regular black ones. Sitwell got a new mug that said 'New Senior Agent' on it, Maria got some new peppermint body wash, and Phil got Captain America boxers and a very rare (and signed) Captain America trading card. Clint got new and improved explosive arrows and a stuffed Hawk.

Tony got new tools and scrap metal for inventing, and Steve got a card. The card read: _'Dear Steve, for your present this Christmas Eve I got you a memory. It is waiting on your computer in your room._'

Steve looked directly at Tony. He knew he had done it.

"What?" Tony asked.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, Cap. Go look for yourself."

Sure enough, Steve entered his room to see his computer on. Skype was pulled up on the screen and someone was calling. He clicked answer and was brought face-to-face with someone he hadn't seen for so long. Peggy. Sure, she was much older and wiser, but he knew who it was.

"Peggy?" Steve breathed.

"Steve? Steve Rogers?" She asked. "Oh my, you look exactly the same..."

"Wow, you remember?"

"Of course I do."

Tony put a hand on Steve's shoulder, peeking at the screen. "Hey, Pegs. You remember me?"

"Anthony Stark, you just made up for every crappy present you have ever given me."

"Aw, shucks. Thanks, Aunt Peggy. Well, I'll leave you guys to reminisce about the olden days."

"Tell Phil I had him and I hope he likes his present. Thank you for this, Tony."

"No problem, Steve. I will handle the kids, but if they are on a sugar high, don't blame me." Tony smirked and backed out of the room, shutting the door.

"Kids, huh?" Peggy asked.

"No! Uh... it's kinda confusing. They aren't kids, they are grown adults. They just... we've sorta become their parental figures over the past few weeks."

"I understand you, but that boy?" She shook her head, disbelieving. Obviously, she'd known Tony as a kid.

"He really is good with them! I didn't believe it at first but now he's just so caring with them." Peggy smiled at him, silent and all-knowing. "What?" Steve asked.

"You like him." Peggy pointed out.

"Well, he's a great man. He's really become a close friend." But Peggy shook her head.

"No, Steve. You _like_ him."

Steve blushed red and hot. "No, not like that! I don't-" but he broke off.

Peggy gasped, seeing the look in his eyes. "You don't _like_ him. You _love_ him. You're in love with Tony Stark."

Steve was silent for a long time before finally speaking. "I do. I love him." He whispered.


	13. 1 Under The Mistletoe

Under The Mistletoe

"Steve! Steve! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Loki called.

"Okay, I'm up. Wake up the others, I will get Tony and meet you downstairs."

"Alright."

When Steve looked at the clock, it was exactly seven which was the time Steve had told them they had to sleep till. He made his way down to Tony's room, but found it empty when he got there. He went downstairs to see him unloading presents from a red bag under the tree. He was wearing red pajamas and a fake white beard and a Santa hat.

"They are coming down here in a minute." Steve informed him, letting his presence be know. Tony jumped slightly.

"Oh, that's okay. I have a plan. Wanna help me unload?"

"Sure." He walked over and picked a wrapped box out of the bag and set it down. Then Tony tapped him on the shoulder."Hm?" Steve asked and Tony pointed up. There was a piece of mistletoe above their heads.

"That means we've got to kiss. You know, traditionally." Tony said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay." Steve said confidently, shocking Tony and himself, and pulled tony towards him.

He pulled the fake beard down and kissed him soft but firm directly on the lips. It lasted a long time, Tony's arms around Steve's neck and Steve holding onto Tony's waist. They only broke off when they heard Clint.

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause! Under the mistletoe last night. She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek. She thought I was tucked up in my room fast asleep. Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus underneath his beard so snowy white. Oh, what a laugh it would have been, if Daddy had only seen Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!" Clint sang and all the others giggled.

"I love you, Steve Rogers."

"I love you too, Tony Stark. Now, let's celebrate Christmas with our kids."

That they did. And you know what? From that day on, Steve and Tony were officially their parents.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
